Mikasa dan Levi
by Dianzu
Summary: Semenyebalkan apa pun Levi, harus diakui kalau Mikasa tetap sayang. [oneshot; rivamika / levimika]


_Seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang._

.

[**Mikasa dan Levi**]

_Semenyebalkan apa pun Levi, harus diakui kalau Mikasa tetap sayang._

.

[**I - Perkenalan**]

Namanya **Mikasa Ackerman**. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Masih kelas satu SMA.

Wajahnya cantik khas oriental. Mata hitam sekelam malam. Kulit putih seperti salju yang turun di malam Natal. Obisidan nan tajam bak burung elang yang siap memangsa korban. Bibirnya jarang terangkat untuk sekadar tersenyum—tetapi, jika sudah menampakkan senyum, bisa dijamin satu sekolah akan mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung masing-masing. Memiliki otak yang cerdas, berbakat di bidang olahraga dan bela diri membuatnya menjadi murid yang terkenal berprestasi di sekolah.

Anak kedua dari keluarga **Ackerman**—bisa dibilang keluarga paling kaya. Dan Mikasa digadang-gadang akan melanjutkan salah satu perusahaan yang terletak di kota Sina jika sudah lulus kuliah nanti.

Sempurna? Tentu saja. Keluarga mereka adalah visual! Ayahnya; **Kenny Ackerman** memiliki wajah yang tampan—seperti pemain dalam film hollywood. Ibunya; **Kuchel Ackerman** pun tak kalah cantik—orang yang melihatnya pun akan mengira jika Kuchel adalah seorang selebriti papan atas. Dan, jangan lupakan sang kakak yang luar biasa tampannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan **Levi Ackerman**; CEO dari perusahaan Survey Corps Group. Sukses mendirikan perusahaan sendiri, Levi pun ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin untuk perusahaan keluarga Ackerman yang berada di kota Maria dan Rose.

Hebat bukan? Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki kakak sekeren Levi? Sudahlah tampan, kaya raya, memiliki tubuh yang begitu atletis macam pemain tinju, dan pintar. Wajahnya yang begitu datar—tidak jauh seperti Mikasa sendiri. Terlihat begitu dingin dan seksi—ya, ya, seksi sekali.

Semua orang menganggap jika Mikasa adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

Tapi, Mikasa beranggapan tidak.

Memiliki kakak macam Levi sama saja seperti memelihara singa di rumah!

.

[**II - Tempat Tinggal**]

Keluarga Ackerman menetap di kota Trost. Tapi, berhubung SMA Mikasa berada di kota Maria, jadilah dirinya tinggal di apartement sang kakak.

Tidak ada masalah apa pun sebenarnya. Apartement Levi begitu besar dan mewah. Siapa pun yang tinggal pasti akan betah dan tidak akan mau pergi ke luar. Tapi masalahnya, Levi ini sensitif sekali; tidak boleh ada yang kotor, tidak boleh ada yang rusak, tidak boleh ada yang berubah. Jika terjadi sesuatu, maka sang kakak akan berubah menjadi singa—lalu berakhir dengan dua bersaudara itu baku hantam hingga Mikasa mengancam akan minggat dari apartement.

Pernah suatu saat Mikasa benar-benar sudah muak, dan ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sasha Braus untuk sementara.

Namun, tanpa diduga pula Levi datang menjemput. Padahal di luar sedang hujan deras dan sudah tengah malam. Sasha tentu dengan senang hati mengajak Levi masuk—tanpa memerdulikan Mikasa yang sudah mencak-mencak di dalam.

Akhirnya Mikasa pulang bersama Levi. Mikasa enggan berkata, Levi yang tengah fokus menyetir pun mengembuskan napas pelan.

"Jangan kabur begitu. Aku khawatir."

Mikasa hanya bisa diam. Yang awalnya kesal setengah edan kini merasa tidak enak hati pada sang kakak.

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya juga kau pecahkan guci yang baru saja aku beli!"

Tetap saja, sekali Levi tetaplah Levi—seseorang yang lebih mencintai barang ketimbang adiknya sendiri.

.

[**III - Olahraga**]

Mikasa dan Levi senang sekali olahraga. Setiap hari libur mereka akan beraktivitas bersama.

Kebetulan keduanya suka tinju. Dua kakak-beradik itu akan saling memukul di atas ring. Terkadang, saking semangatnya—tidak sadar pula mereka memukul sangat kencang hingga membuat salah satunya terluka. Seperti saat ini, Levi yang sedang begitu giat melakukan tinju pun tidak sengaja melukai Mikasa hingga terpental. Melihat sang adik yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibir pun membuat Levi terhenti. Ia menghampiri sang adik, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Mikasa hanya diam. Levi merasa bersalah. _Pasti sakit sekal__i_, pikirnya dalam hati. Mikasa hanya bisa menatap lemah sang kakak, Levi makin merasa bersalah, "Kalau begitu—"

Tanpa diduga pula, Mikasa langsung meninju Levi tiada ampun.

"Dasar tidak berperikeadikan! Sakit tahu! Kakak berengsek!"

Pada akhirnya, Mikasa dan Levi dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan.

.

[**IV - Kebersihan**]

Baik Mikasa dan Levi itu cinta kebersihan.

Apalagi Levi. Kotor adalah kata-kata paling haram yang pernah ada. Di apartement, Levi sengaja tidak menggunakan jasa pengurus rumah tangga. Mengapa? Karena Levi suka bersih-bersih. Sebelum berangkat untuk melakukan aktivitas, wajib sekali keduanya untuk membersihkan setiap ruangan.

Mikasa tidak masalah. Tapi masalahnya, jika sedang bersih-bersih, Levi akan berubah menjadi sedikit—ralat, sangat bawel! Telinga Mikasa sudah pusing mendengar setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Levi. Lakukan ini, lakukan itu, Mikasa ingin loncat saja dari jendela.

"Kalau bersih-bersih jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Nanti suamimu brewokan." ungkap Levi pada sang adik.

Keesokan harinya, Levi kesal bukan main karena Mikasa tidak pernah bersih jika menyapu lantai.

"Kenapa tidak bersih?!" Levi melotot tajam. Mikasa jawab dengan enteng, "Aku ingin punya suami macam Zayn Malik."

Lalu terjadilah baku hantam di dalam apartement.

.

[**V - Posesif**]

Levi itu orang yang posesif—ungkap Mikasa.

Benar, beberapa hari yang lalu Jean Kirstein mengalami patah tulang karena dibanting oleh Levi. Pada saat itu, mereka yang kebetulan satu kelompok pun pulang bersama. Jean berniat mengantar Mikasa pulang dengan berdalih tidak tega melihat seorang gadis berjalan sendiri di hari yang sudah gelap. Ya, setengah benar, setengahnya lagi ingin modus biar bisa berduaan dengan Mikasa.

Levi sering menjemput Mikasa pulang jika jadwalnya tidak padat. Jika Levi menjemput, anak-anak gadis akan berteriak dari jendela untuk melihat Levi yang bersender di mobil mewahnya sambil menatap ke arah jam tangan. Anak perempuan akan senang, tapi tidak untuk anak laki-laki. Pikir mereka; Levi itu sebuah ancaman alias singa jantan yang akan mengamuk jika melihat sesiapa pun anak lelaki yang berusaha mendekati Mikasa.

Mikasa sering jengkel. Kalau begini terus, kapan ia memiliki pacar?

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjadi pacarmu." ungkap Levi sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

Mikasa semakin jengkel. Mana mau dia memiliki pacar macam Levi. Sudahlah _clean freak, _bawel, posesif. Yang ada nanti dia mati berdiri karena tidak tahan dengan sifat sang kakak.

.

[**VII - Posesif (2)**]

Selain Levi, ternyata Mikasa sendiri adalah orang yang posesif.

Pernah suatu hari ia jambak-jambakkan dengan teman sekelasnya; Annie Leonhart karena tidak sengaja ia melihat Annie bersentuh tangan dengan sang kakak, Levi. Padahal, saat itu Annie dan Levi hanya saling bertubrukkan di parkiran mobil—dan berakhir Levi yang menahan pergelangan tangan Annie agar gadis itu tidak jatuh.

Mikasa—yang memang pada awalnya adalah orang yang posesif pada sang kakak pun kian menjadi-jadi karena Annie; musuh terbesarnya.

"Jangan dekati gadis dingin itu!" ungkap Mikasa sambil marah-marah.

"Kau juga dingin, Mikasa." balas Levi.

Setelah itu, Levi pun kena tinju sang adik tepat di rahangnya.

.

[**VIII - ****Khawatir**]

Walau wajah Levi acapkali terlihat datar macam panci gosong, tetapi begitu-begitu Levi adalah orang yang cepat khawatir—apalagi jika menyangkut sang adik.

Mikasa pulang telat panik, Mikasa tidak mengangkat telepon panik, Mikasa tidak membalas pesan panik. Ah, macam kekasih yang posesif saja. Jika ditanya mengapa Levi begitu khawatir, lelaki itu akan berdalih jika ia tidak ingin Mikasa dimarahi sang mama Kuchel karena tidak ada kabar (padahal kalau boleh jujur, Levi-lah yang amat sangat khawatir).

Pernah suatu hari, Mikasa benar-benar tidak membalas pesan, mengangkat telepon, dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang ke apartement. Levi sudag seperti orang gila dengan rambut yang super-duper acakadut karena Mikasa. Di dalam otaknya, ia membayangkan jika Mikasa diculik, lalu dibedah isi perutnya, lalu dijual. Semakin dibayangkan, semakin membuat frustasi.

Ternyata, Mikasa yang tengah mengerjakan tugas kelompok pun pulang dengan selamat. Karena baterai ponselnya habis, jadi tidak bisa membalas pesan. Levi lega sekali setelah melihat batang hidung adiknya. Lalu mendadak kesal karena ternyata Mikasa diantar pulang oleh teman sekelasnya—Jean Kirstein.

Sepulang dari apartement Levi, lagi-lagi, Jean harus mengalami patah tulang.

.

[**IX - Antara Mikasa dan Erwin**]

Selain dengan Jean, Mikasa juga ditaksir seseorang. Dia Erwin Smith—pria tampan lagi mapan, kawan dekat Levi.

Walau dikata umur mereka begitu jauh (tentu saja, Mikasa masih berusia lima belas, sedangkan Erwin sudah menginjak dua puluh lima), Erwin ini sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Mikasa. Pada hari itu, Erwin yang tengah berkunjung ke apartement Levi pun melihat Mikasa yang tengah mengangkat galon sendiri. Diingatkan kembali, mengangkat galon sendiri! Erwin suka dengan wanita kuat dan tidak menye-menye. Mikasa masuk ke dalam kriteria gadis impiannya. Maka dari itu Erwin suka.

Namun tetap saja, Levi adalah orang yang posesif—apalagi menyangkut Mikasa.

"Boleh aku berkencan dengan Mikasa?"

"Jangan pernah sentuh adikku."

Erwin cemberut. Levi tetap diam.

"Boleh aku menjadi adik iparmu?"

"Aku tidak sudi memiliki adik ipar dengan alis tebal."

Erwin semakin cemberut. Haruskah ia mencukur alisnya?

.

[**X - Curiga**]

Mikasa itu curigaan. Ia curiga jika kakaknya—Levi, memiliki hubungan terselubung dengan salah satu karyawan di perusahaan; Petra Ral.

Petra, dia baik, cantik, manis, sopan—ah, siapa yang tidak mau dengannya? Tapi sekali lagi, Mikasa adalah sosok yang posesif. Levi seringkali berkata jika Petra hanyalah karyawan di kantor, bukan siapa-siapanya. Tetapi Mikasa tidak percaya karena gosip-gosip tentang kakaknya dengan Petra sudah menyebar luas.

Banyak yang beranggapan jika Levi dan Petra begitu serasi. Mikasa akan menggampar siapa saja yang berkata seperti itu. Pernah suatu saat Mikasa memergoki Levi dan Petra tengah makan berdua di sebuah restoran. Tentu saja Mikasa tidak suka, lalu dihampiri mereka berdua yang tengah menyantap makanan dengan nikmat.

"Oh, di sini rupanya kau. Istrimu ini menunggu di rumah, sedangkan kau malah asyik-asyikkan makan berdua dengan wanita lain." ungkap Mikasa sambil melipat kedua tangan.

Levi keselek tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Petra hanya melongo di tempat.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Levi sedikit membentak. Air mata (buaya) Mikasa perlahan keluar, "Hiks, hiks. Tega sekali kamu membentak istrimu ini."

Mikasa berlagak macam istri yang teraniaya. Levi mendapat banyak tatapan tajam dari para pengunjung. Dalam hati Mikasa berseteru senang; _Mampus kau, Levi. Mampus kau._

.

[**XI - Berbincang**]

Jika sedang berdua, Levi dan Mikasa akan berbincang-bincang. Entah itu tentang pekerjaan, sekolah, atau pun masa depan.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Levi.

Mikasa hanya membalas, "Baik. Bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu?"

"Baik juga." ucap Levi.

Singkat. Namun mereka akan mulai bertanya lagi, "Apa kau begitu dekat dengan Jean?" tanya Levi.

Mikasa hanya menjawab, "Tidak begitu."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Aku tidak ingin memiliki keponakan berwajah kuda." ungkap Levi. Mikasa hanya terkekeh sejenak, "Lagi pula, siapa yang ingin menikah dengan Jean?"

Mikasa menatap sang kakak—lalu mulai bertanya, "Apa kau dekat dengan Petra?"

Levi hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga. Dia hanya bawahanku."

"Awas saja sampai kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya. Kupatahkan lehermu nanti." ancam Mikasa. Levi hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang adik, "Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka dengannya." ucap Mikasa.

Levi dengan lembut mengusap pucuk kepala sang adik, "Lagi pula, Petra sudah memiliki suami. Kau kenal Oluo Bozardo? Nah, dia adalah suami Petra."

Mikasa menatap wajah sang kakak, "Benarkah?"

Levi mengangguk, "Ya."

Mikasa hanya terkekeh. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kakak, "Aku sudah memilih pasangan yang cocok untukmu."

Levi menaikkan alis mata sebelah, "Oh, ya? Siapa?"

Mikasa tersenyum, "Eren Jaeger."

Satu jitakan menyentuh lembut dahi mulus Mikasa.

"Kamu kira kakakmu ini homo?!" ucap Levi. Mikasa masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang habis kena jitakan Levi, "Tidak apa-apa. Eren itu manis dan imut. Cocok denganmu."

Levi tepuk jidat. Ia lupa jika adiknya adalah seorang fujoshi. Iya, **fujoshi**.

"Aku kan sudah memilih pasangan yang cocok untukmu. Sekarang kenalkan aku dengan seseorang." ucap Mikasa. Levi hanya memandang tidak percaya, "Mau kukenalkan kau dengan siapa, adik bodoh?!" ucap Levi sarkas.

Mikasa tersenyum sumringah, "Kenalkan saja aku dengan temanmu itu, siapa namanya? Ah, Erwin."

Dengan sigap, Levi langsung melotot tajam, "Kau itu masih kecil. Erwin sudah bangkotan. Aku tidak mau punya keponakan beralis tebal!"

Setelah itu, Levi tetap berceloteh sepanjang hari. Mikasa menyesal sudah memancing-mancing emosi kakaknya.

Semenyebalkan apa pun Levi, harus diakui kalau Mikasa tetap sayang.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 06 September 2019 - 12:30 AM


End file.
